Those Woods
by Lita515
Summary: This is just a quick fic me and my friend thought up while playing slender. Pairings PruAus and UsUk. When something takes their lovers its up to two very frightened nations to bring them back. Rated T for some blood.


"Dude Gil said your sense of direction sucked but I didn't think it was this bad." Alfred snorted. He and Roderich were hopelessly lost in some creepy ass woods. "Shut up you fool. You do not even know where he lives." Roderich replied. "No but shouldn't you be living with him by now?" Al snickered. Roderich blushed and scoffed "Shut up." Alfred continued to tease the flustered Austrian as they tried to find a way out of the forest. They were supposed to be at Gilbert's house for a friendly get together. Alfred now regretted trusting the prissy aristocrat when he said he knew a shortcut.  
"They should be here by now." Arthur muttered staring out the window into the night. "You are right, Iggz. Specs is never late." Gilbert agreed. "Do you seriously still refer to him as 'Specs'?" "Ja. He didn't really like the other names I had so we settled on Specs." Gil laughed Arthur rolled his eyes and went back to staring out the window. "Where could they be?" He asked again. "Well they could... oh no." Gilbert trailed off and sighed. "What?" Arthur inquired. "Roderich probably took the shortcut" he sighed "I told him not to do that without me." Gil finished. Arthur also sighed "And knowing Alfred he followed him. Bloody git." Gilbert shook his head and picked up his sword "We better go find them." Arthur was a bit confused "Why do you need a sword?" He asked. "I've heard stories about those woods. I am not going unprepared." Gil answered as he stepped out the door. "Its just a rumor you idiot." Arthur insisted. "Yeah? Maybe it is but I still don't trust it." Gilbert stated and with that they set out into the forest.  
"Are you sure this is the right way?" Alfred asked for the hundreth time. "I... well... no." Roderich finally conceded defeat. They had been wondering out here for hours. "Seriously!? Dude not cool." Alfred whined. "Oh shut up! You were the one tha-" Roderich was cut off by two loud screams that split the still air. "What was that!?" Alfred yelped. "I-i-i...I AM SEVERELY STARTLED!" Roderich proclaimed. "It sounded like Gil and Artie!" and with that america took off towards the sound. Roderich not wanting to be left alone ran after him.  
"This is bad. This is really bad." Alfred in a voice that sounded like a mix between pure fear and utter rage. They had reached the source of the screams and what they found scared them both. Gil's sword was on the ground covered in blood along with Arthur's uniform sleeve. They had been taken by something and one of them was hurt badly. Roderich gingerly picked up the sword and looked at the blood that stained the blade. It had to be Gil's. There was a silver hair in one of the stains. This showed that he had been struck in the head and it scared Roderich to no end. "W-what do we do?" Roderich whimpered. Alfred got the most serious look Roderich had ever seen "We find them." he said seriously.  
Three hours. That's how long it took them to figure things out. There were strange notes scattered around the forest. They figured out if they flipped them over and arranged them correctly it created a map. It wasn't easy getting the notes though. Something was stalking them. It was a tall and faceless man with long arms and legs. Whenever they turned around he was there. Roderich screamed on several occasions as did Alfred. Finally they gathered all the notes they could find and set up a sort of base by the fence surrounding themselves with planks they had found. "Here! What's that?" Alfred said pointing to a spot on the map. "It looks like a building." Roderich said. "They have to be in there! I just know it!" Alfred said. With that he grabbed Gilbert's sword and raced out of there shelter. Roderich followed close behind "Be careful with that sword!" he scolded as they ran.  
Finally they reached the building. It was old and abandoned. Falling apart easily. "This place should be condemned." Roderich snorted. "Agreed. We can do that once we have Artie back!" Alfred stated. "Hey! We came for Arthur AND Gil." Roderich aid frowning slightly. "Yeah yeah. Let's go!" Alfred shouted and broke the door down rushing in sword in hand. Roderich rolled his eyes but followed regardless.

They came to a large room. In the center stood the tall man. Behind him two figures lay motionless on the ground. Roderich instantly recognized Gilbert's silver hair. The other figure was Arthur. His bushy eyebrows were unmistakable. Roderich gasped and tried to run to Gil but the faceless man stopped him. It lashed out at him with an arm making him scream. In a flash Alfred reacted and cut the arm off with the sword. It fell to the floor as black blood squirted from the severed veins. "Give them back!" Alfred shouted at the faceless face. It stared back at him and swung its other arm. Again Alfred struck back cutting off the other arm before lunging and removing head from body. Roderich stood back eyes wide as the body fell on the floor black blood pouring from severed veins. Alfred instantly dropped the sword and ran to Arthur. He cradled the brit's body close to his own and spoke frantically "Artie! Artie can you hear me!?" Roderich ran to Gilbert tears pricking his eyes. The Austrian pulled the Albino's body into a close embrace and rocked with him. The Prussian was still alive but barely. "We have to get them to a hospital!" Alfred said before picking Arthur up and rushing off to the nearest hospital. Roderich picked up Gilbert and followed hot on the American's heels.  
Three days.

For three days now Roderich had been sitting at Gilbert's side in the hospital. The Prussian hadn't moved hadn't even twitched. Several times Roderich had found himself crying into the Albino's comatosed chest as he was starting to again. He laid his head down brunette hair falling into his face as the tears began anew. His glasses rested on the bedside table. He had left them there because taking them off every time he cried became too much of a hassle. He stared up at Gilbert's face for a few moments before burying his face into the Prussian's chest and cried. He cried for about an hour before something on his cheek brought him out of it. He slowly picked his head up. What he felt on his cheek was a pale hand. Gently the hand cradled and caressed his cheek tilting his head up to look into blood red eyes. "G-gil?" he sniffled. Gilbert smiled and leaned down to kiss Roderich softly "Hey there, engel. Miss me?" he whispered. Roderich smiled and lunged forward throwing his arms around Gil's neck and hugging him tightly. The tears that ran down his face were now tears of joy not anguish. "Gott, Gil! I-i thought I had lost you." he cried. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Roderich and held him close whispering softly into his ear "It's okay, mein liebe. You will never lose me. Everything will be okay. I promise." Roderich nuzzled into Gilbert's neck as the albino pulled him onto his lap and held him close. "What I want to know is, are you okay? That thing in the forest. It was terrifying." Gil said softly. Roderich smiled and nodded looking up as Gilbert wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Ja. I'm okay. Just more worried about you." He answered laying his head onto Gil's chest. They stayed together like that the rest of the night.  
Meanwhile in the adjacent room Alfred sat with Arthur. They were hugging each other and the brit stuttered out weak protests as the american placed kisses all over his face. "Artie I'm so glad you're alive!" Alfred said. "Yes yes you git now let me go." Arthur said blushing as he was kissed over and over again. "Nope. I'm never letting you go again!" Alfred stated "As soon as they will let me I'm taking you back to my place and you are staying with me." he declared. Arthur grumbled a bit but finally gave in and rested his head on Alfred's chest. He let the American hold him until they both fell asleep on the bed.  
THE END


End file.
